Kind, Energetic, Vulnerable, Inspiring and Nutty
by special agent Ali
Summary: KEVIN story as you can probably tell. I will do all three guys in  one-shot chapters spelling out their name. Enjoy
1. Kind

_Hi everyone, I am trying to update my stories but I am having a little trouble cause I don't plan them out. I have a disability and it makes it hard for me to concentrate for too long._

_I hope you enjoy this one shot until my stories are updated. _

_The Lucas boys are their real ages but everything else is like JONAS. Kevin is 16, Joe is 14 and Nick 11_

_Oh, one more thing, this story is a group of one shots spelling out the boys names. First up is Kevin_

_**K = Kindness**_

"She isn't worth it bro!"

Kevin Lucas shook his head sadly as he climbed into his car and closed the door. He looked up to see Joe still standing at the door looking at him sadly.

Kevin sighed and started the car. He looked away from his younger brother and pulled out of the driveway.

Joe stared at the car till it was out of sight. He sighed and went back inside closing the door behind him.

"He'll be okay honey, give him time" Sandy Lucas said as she hugged the fourteen year old.

"I know mom, Kev is tough, I just don't get how any girl would turn him down, he's a great guy" Joe answered and Sandy nodded, hugging him tighter.

"Their not worth it then" she answered and Joe grinned. "That's what I said but Kevin just left the house anyway" he replied.

"I just hope he'll be okay mom" he added and ran upstairs to find Nick.

"Me too" Sandy whispered.

Kevin drove down the block slowly. He had nowhere to go, he just wanted to be alone.

It wasn't the first girl to hurt him but it didn't make the pain hurt any less.

Plus Joe always gave him the same speech each time. He'd then go for a walk and Joe would shout after him she wasn't worth it.

It was definitely easier to sulk in a car though. Kevin slowed at a stop sign as a bike rider rode up, hit a rock and fell.

Kevin pulled up a little to the next block and parked. He hurried over to the rider who was standing up.

Her leg was cut up and bleeding and she hissed.

"Jessica?" Kevin called out, recognizing the newest girl who hurt him. She tried to pick up the stuff she dropped and he bent and picked up everything.

Jessica looked at him and then hissed again. "Oh look its elfie, go ahead laugh at me and run off, it's a perfect revenge" she said.

Kevin smiled. "Do you want me to do that?" he asked sweetly. Jessica sneered.

"Go ahead, see if I care, I'm late to my friends house, my stupid parents went out and I had to bike" she grumbled.

Kevin shrugged. "I thought of that but I won't…come on my car is over there can you make it?" he asked.

Jessica looked at him in surprise. "Is this a joke?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nope…come on I'll get your bike" Kevin answered. True to his word he lifted the bike then helped her hop over to his car.

"You know this doesn't change anything, you're still an ugly elf that no one would ever date" Jessica said.

Kevin smiled at her as he helped her in the passenger seat. "That's your opinion Jessica but I know there are girls who'd love to be with me" he said.

"Yeah ugly ones" she replied.

Jessica huffed as she settled into the car. Kevin got her bike in the back seat and got back in the car.

Jessica told him the directions to the house and wasn't any kinder when she limped to the house.

Kevin helped her over and rang the bell. Jessica didn't see him ring it though and decided to get in one more crack.

"You think you're so cool don't you because of JONAS? Well for your information only Nick and Joe rock, you're just their ugly brother" she said.

"Wow Jess, harsh much?" a voice asked and Jessica turned to see Courtney, her best friend and host of the party standing there with a smirk.

"Like you care Court" she said.

"I do actually Jess cause Kevin rocks on guitar and he is super cute" Courtney responded harshly.

"Ladies please, I didn't mean…" Kevin said but Courtney already forced him in and the five girls inside screamed.

Kevin called his mother first running to use the bathroom. When he came out Courtney handed him a pink guitar.

"It's all I have" she said and Kevin smiled. "No big" he said and began to play it.

"Wow, wish I could do that" she said enviously. Kevin smiled and showed her the chords.

Courtney grinned as she played the song. "I'm definitely not playing as cool as you Kevin but thanks for teaching me" she said.

"No problem, anyone can be a rock star" he said.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure, quit playing me"

"I'm not… Joe, Nick and I just wanted to rock out and we made it come true, we write all our songs and learned the instruments, it takes time but you can do it if you believe" he said.

"Oh please" Jessica said from the couch. She had her head on her hand and was pouting.

"I mean it Jessica…if you want I can teach you all…I can't promise you all will become famous like JONAS but anything is possible I promise ya that" he told her.

She huffed. "Like you even care what I think….we don't like each other remember" she said.

Kevin smiled. "Actually you don't like me, I'm the one who wanted to take you on a date…I don't even get why you hate me" he said.

Jessica shrugged. "Does it matter? Not everyone likes you and your stupid brothers" she said.

She stood up and winced as her paper towel she got from the kitchen fell. "I want to go home…get my bike out of your car" she ordered.

"I'll just drive you home Jessica"

"You don't have to"

"I insist…"

"I said no are you deaf as well as stupid and ugly?" she screamed.

"Okay fine" Kevin said. He went out to get her bike and Jessica turned to Courtney.

"Oh and Court were no longer friends since you invited this idiot inside"

He got out her bike and she rode off with a huff.

Courtney had followed and touched his arm.

"I'm sorry you lost your friend"

"Don't be…Jessica will get over it and if not I don't care cause I got to meet a JONAS"

"Yeah…I'm also sorry you had to have me than Nick or Joe"

Courtney gave him a funny look. "Why? I like you the most…you rock out so hard and you let your brothers sing"

"That's because I'm not a good singer" he said and she laughed.

"I doubt that"

Kevin sang her the chorus of Live to Party and she grinned. "That was awesome….you're so cool Kevin"

"Really?"

She nodded. "Scouts honor….you are cool Kevin and any girl including Jess is dumb for not wanting you cause I know I'd love to…" she said and stopped.

"You would love to…"

"Nothing…forget it I have to go…my friends" she stuttered and Kevin grabbed her arm lightly.

"I have to say being hurt by her did give me something good" he said and she raised a brow.

"What?" she asked curiously.

Kevin smiled. "A chance to teach a pretty girl guitar" he said with a smirk.

Courtney blushed. "Are…Are"

"Yes and Yes…question is do you accept or am I rejected again?"

"No way…Jess is stupid not me" she grinned and so did he. All the girls behind him clapped.

"Okay I'll let you go have fun now Court but I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven for dinner and a movie" he said.

"Okay" Courtney said dreamily. He left and could hear screaming inside.

Kevin went home smiling happily. Joe jumped up when he went upstairs.

"How you feeling bro?" he asked and Nick turned around.

"I'm good bro…she wasn't worth it" he answered.

"I told you so, see Nick I am good at advice" Joe said with a fist pump.

"Yes you are Joe…in fact…" Kevin said and told him about his trip including his date.

"So Jessica led you to Courtney congrats bro" Nick said and held out his fist which Kevin bumped.

"Thanks….it's only because I was kind"

"Yep…Jess is stupid cause you're the coolest" Joe agreed.

_Kindness is contagious so pass it on. It will lead you to happiness. _


	2. Energetic

_I don't know if this is exactly what I was going for because I forgot how I wanted it but I like it anyway._

_**Energetic**_

He can feel the sweat pouring down his forehead. His heart pounding fast but he can't stop.

Because this is his job. To pour his heart and soul on that stage and show people what rock and roll is.

That and his little brother is counting on him.

Kevin Lucas raced out from his spot when he heard Nick through their private microphones.

"Guys, I think my sugar is down, can you stall?" he asks and both respond yes.

Joe nods to Kevin and he runs out and does an amazing solo. He always poured his soul into music but it came out the most when Nick was low.

Kevin always wanted his younger brothers to shine and did his best to let them have the spotlight.

He was just happy to be with them and rock out on a guitar.

Nick soon joins him singing where Joe left off, the fans clueless that it wasn't part of the show.

They have it down so well. Kevin smiles at Nick as he joins in the vocals.

Nick waits till their concert ends but is quick to thank his brother.

"Great cover out there Kevin thanks…I don't think they noticed" he said with relief in his voice.

Kevin nods. "It's all good bro…it's what I'm here for" he said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah…we're lucky bro…I think it was your best performance this month" Joe said joining them.

Kevin smiles but doesn't share Joe's praise. "It's nothing special, just doing my thing" he says.

The boys push him gently.

"Yeah sure man…come on admit it, you rock Kevin" Joe teased and Kevin smiled.

"Okay fine I rock"

"Heck yes, cause we all rock" Nick added.

The three walk out to the front and some fans run up. They all scream for Kevin though.

"I never seen you rock so hard before" one shouted and Kevin grinned as his brothers shot him thumbs up as they sign autographs.

Kevin definitely rocked today thanks to his energy and great brothers and fans.


	3. Vulnerable

_Kevin is awesome, say it with me. KEVIN IS AWESOME. _

_The bear is from 'Complete Repeat' I think he's Kevin's but I'm not totally sure. I think he said Mr. Bumble but if I'm wrong let me know._

_**Vulnerable**_

_**Sometimes its easy to feel bad for yourself and say things you know were never true.**_

Another sigh filled the quiet room. Nick groaned and almost broke the pencil he was writing with.

It had been his twentieth sigh since he woke up a half hour ago. Nick looked at Joe who looked up at him from his bed.

Joe shrugged at Nick's gaze. It had been a day since the accident. A day since he had spoken to Kevin and he wasn't feeling up to it yet.

Kevin looked up and glared at Joe and he quickly averted his gaze back to his comic book.

Kevin smiled slightly at the control and went back to sighing. He looked at his broken right arm then to his guitars, sighed, and started again.

"Will you stop that already?" Nick shouted after five more sighs.

Kevin stopped and glared at him. "You'd feel miserable too Nicholas if Joe had caused you to break your arm" he shouted back.

Joe stood and went to the fire pole. He sighed there and turned to face his brothers.

"I didn't tell you to take the stupid dare Kevin" he said and left.

"Good job bro" Nick said disgusted and stormed off as well. He went into their recording booth and locked himself in with a guitar.

Kevin stuck his tongue out at his retreating back. "No one gets it Mr. Bumble, I'm useless on stage without playing guitar" he said to the worn out teddy bear beside him.

Joe had snuck around and back upstairs and sighed when he heard Kevin's confession from the stairs.

He sat on the stairs and wondered how he'd make Kevin feel better. All he could see though was the accident when he closed his eyes.

**_"What are you doing bro?" Kevin asked as Joe didn't come from under his bed a few minutes later._**

**_Joe crawled out covered in dust but smiling triumphantly. He held a dusty hat and shades._**

**_He beat the dust off and slid on the objects. _**

**_"I'm going out bro…there is a new skate park opening a few blocks away and I want to skateboard now" he explained._**

**_Kevin raised a brow. _**

**_"You want to come?" Joe asked after a few seconds. _**

**_Kevin shrugged. "Do you want me to come, I mean if you don't want me to" he started and was hit with a hat._**

**_"Did that answer your question?" Joe asked and Kevin stuck his tongue out at him._**

**_Kevin knocked on the glass door where their younger brother was and soon Nick was putting on a hat too._**

**_"I'm only going because watching Joe fail at looking cool is amusing" he told Kevin._**

**_Joe answered by smacking him with a pillow. Nick countered and it was ten minutes before they left as the pillow war was on._**

**_They each grabbed a skateboard they were given for Christmas. Sandy had seen the poster when they did and bought them early._**

**_The boys ran outside after each sacrificing an old clothing item. The girls chased them but they got away somehow._**

**_When they got to the park and took out their helmet and pads from their backpacks Joe began showing off._**

**_He slipped off a rail and Nick laughed. Joe jumped up and glared at him and asked if he could do better._**

**_Nick grinned and executed the trick perfectly. _**

**_"Spoilsport" Joe grumbled. Kevin laughed and high fived Nick._**

**_"Okay wise guy what can you do?" Joe asked Kevin not to be totally outdone._**

**_Kevin shrugged. "I just wanted to skate around Joe, nothing too crazy" he answered._**

**_"Oh right, I forgot you're a chicken" Joe said._**

**_"I am not" Kevin began and Joe made chicken noises which made him angry._**

**_"Fine…what do you want me to do Joseph?" he asked in an angry voice._**

**_Joe grinned and pointed out the biggest ramp in the park. _**

**_"Do a trick on there…something cool" he said and Kevin went off._**

**_He miscalculated as he went up the other side of the ramp. He fell on his right arm and cried out in pain._**

**_Joe's face went from cocky to sorry in seconds as he and Nick ran to Kevin._**

**_"Bro are you okay?" he asked and Kevin didn't answer as he hissed in pain. Tears fell from his eyes and Joe got his answer._**

Joe opened his eyes not wanting to picture the ambulance ride to the hospital and his parents faces as he told on himself.

His parents weren't that mad though it was only Kevin holding a grudge.

Joe stood up getting an idea. Kevin believed the guitar was his only useful talent on stage so Joe would prove him wrong.

He ran to the booth not daring to look at Kevin. He knocked on the door and Nick let him in.

"I think I have an idea how to cheer up Kevin" he said and Nick nodded.

Joe whispered to him and Nick nodded again. "Sounds good Joseph…lets bring it by dad though" he said and the two hurried down to find him.

Tom approved. "If you think it will cheer up the kid I say go for it" he said.

Nick and Joe nodded and Tom arranged for a concert on Saturday. The two went back upstairs and picked the songs out.

"It'd have to be a short concert the doctor says" Nick told Joe as he called Kevin's doctor.

"I can't play Nick…you two do the concert" Kevin said overhearing him.

Nick shook his head. "Were a team bro…don't worry you'll be doing something" he said.

Kevin walked over to the table where Joe sat and looked at the songs he was writing out.

"You want me to sing?" he asked Nick and he nodded. "It was Joe's idea" he said and left to give them some space.

He went into his bed with the songs Joe wrote.

"Joe…I don't get it"

"I heard you earlier…when I left down the pole I got a drink and came back up but stopped when I heard you talking to Mr. Bumble" he explained.

"Joe…"

"I'm sorry Kevin you got hurt, that wasn't my plan…I hate when Nick is better" Joe interrupted and Kevin laughed.

"I'm not mad at you" he said and held up his good hand to stop Joe from interrupting.

"I was mad at myself for not doing something easy and took it out on you and I'm sorry bro" he added quickly.

"So were cool?" Joe asked and Kevin nodded. "If you give me a hug" he said and Joe groaned.

He got up though and gave him a half hug under his good arm.

"Okay so what about the concert?" Kevin asked when they broke apart.

"You're singing dude" Nick answered. "But…"

"Bro you're a great singer…live a little" Joe interrupted silencing him.

Kevin nodded but still was unsure. Two days later it was Saturday and the boys stepped out.

Kevin took off the sling and showed off the cast on his wrist.

"Hey everyone as you can see Kevin had a small accident so were going to make him the star tonight and Joe and I will be backing him up" Nick told the crowd.

"Kevin is a little nervous though as he is used to us being the lead so lets cheer him on" Joe added and everyone chanted Kevin's name.

Kevin grinned and with his left hand took the microphone. Joe and Nick nodded and began to play guitar and 'Keep it real' began.

Kevin began as Nick gave him the cue and the song went perfect. After that Kevin felt more confident and they sang five more songs before the concert was done.

"Thank you all for coming" Nick said when they ended.

"This is why tickets were cheap, it was just our way of showing Kev he is loved" Joe added.

"Thanks bros and thanks everyone for coming hope you had fun" Kevin said and then they bowed while everyone cheered.

"Maybe I should keep the cast on and take center stage" Kevin said as they went backstage.

Joe and Nick nodded but had uneasy looks on their faces.

"Gotcha" Kevin laughed and they both smiled. "I'm fine with being the energetic rocker" he said to their relief.

"Good but you should sing lead least once every show now" Nick said and Kevin could live with that.

_Hope you liked it only two more to go _


End file.
